Marbruk
Marbruk or Marbruk Field is a major city in the province of Valenwood, situated on the eastern border of Greenshade. Marbruk was built by the First Aldmeri Dominion, as an initiative to bring the High Elves closer to their Wood Elven allies. By game *Marbruk Field (Arena) *Marbruk (Online) Description Geography Marbruk is situated on the eastern border in the Wilderking Court. It connects the north of Greenshade to the south, similar to Woodhearth in the coast. Marbruk is located in an area traditionally occupied by the Driladan Clan of Wood Elves. To the north of Marbruk's Northern Gate, is the Driladan Pass, which is a bridge that goes over a large ravine. The Old Merchant's Tunnels run through the Pass, and it is more commonly used because a wooden bridge is not sufficient than a cave system. The ruined town of Whisper Grove is across the ravine, but it is generally avoided. To the south is the forest settlement of Bramblebreach, where many of the tribal Bosmer live in Greenshade. An altar for the Wilderking is on the outskirts of town. Continuing southwest will lead to the city-state of Greenheart. Traditions History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Marbruk was founded, with the purpose of bringing citizens of the First Aldmeri Dominion together in a familiar environment. But that was not the only reason, the Alliance War in Cyrodiil has left the provinces in stress, with the Ebonheart Pact making advances into Greenshade. Marbruk was built to protect the Wood Elves as well. Oddly enough, Marbruk's construction came with controversy, but not from the people that would be expected. Wood Elves from urban settlements such as Woodhearth, or cities beyond Valenwood, opposed the decision, with many thinking their culture has been compromised so much already. Meanwhile, the Wood Elves of the Green Pact, who are against any foreign inquiries, were really fascinated with the city's construction, as it used imported wood and stone, rather than Valenwood's own flora. Marbruk prospered amidst the First Aldmeri Dominion.The Dominion's Duty: MarbrukMarbruk Builder's Log The Mages Guild in Marbruk had created a vault for the Aldmeri Dominion, which stores various artifacts and anomalies throughout Tamriel, such as the Crimson Nirnroot of Blackreach and the Ayleid Crown of Nenalata. One such artifact was the Staff of Magnus, a powerful stuff associated with Magnus, the Altmer God of Magic. After the death of Prince Naemon in Elden Root, Vicereeve Pelidil had stolen the Staff of Magnus and began leading the fragmented Veiled Heritance, with the intent of reviving Naemon and establishing him as the High King of Summerset. While the Shade of Naemon was awakened, Pelidil had died in a heated battle between the Dominion off the coast of the Seaside Sanctuary. The Shade of Naemon had taken the Staff of Magnus, with the intent of destroying the Heart of Valenwood in Hectahame. The Aldmeri Dominion rallied their forces at Marbruk, attempting to break the Heritance's hold at Driladan Pass beyond Marbruk's North Gate. In the end, Naemon was defeated and the Staff was secured.Events in "The Staff of Magnus"Events in "Naemon's Return" Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the village of Marbruk Field in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Gallery Marbruk Wayshrine.png|Marbruk circa 2E 582. Marbruk field view.png|Marbruk Field circa 3E 399. Appearances * * Category:Cities in Valenwood Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations